What happens when a teen is set loose in LA
by BlondieBabe2903
Summary: Kagome higirashi hates leaving on vacation, but what happens when her and Sango meet the band shikon in LA? Inu&kag Mir
1. A vacation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha!! (sadly)**

Blondie: well this is a lame story that I just thought up, enjoy!

"Soo… what are your plans for the summer?" a girl, with long straight brown hair, by the name of Sango asked her friend. It was summer vacation, again, and if her friend Kagome sat her ass on the couch all summer, again, she would seriously kill her.

"um… I don't really know my family is going to Los Angeles for two months." A raven haired beauty named kagome said as she sat on her couch turning the TV on. She hated leaving home. She hated anything besides the normal. "Sango, I have to go. My show's on."

"Sir, all those high school students got out today." An annoying toad-like man/demon said following a tall handsome dog demon with silver hair. "Of course, this is wonderful, this means more people will come listen to the band." He said rolling his eyes. 'This should be obvious', he thought. "Jaken, please contact the Las Angeles state people (idk what they are called! ^-^) and tell them that 'Shikon' is going to be performing." And with that he left his assistant in his office.

"Kagome! I'm so shocked!" she had just told her mother that she wanted to go on vacation with them. Sango had talked her into it last night, it went down pretty weird. (Bold is Kagome, regular is Sango)

_**"So you're so worried about me, what are your plans?" **_

_"I was actually gonna stay with you so you wouldn't be alone."_

_**"Well, let's just say I did go, would you go with me so I wouldn't be alone there?"**_

___"Are you saying you'll go?"_

_**"Only if you do."**_

___"Believe me Kaggs, I'm already there!"_

And so that's how she ended up here, with sango, in the airport.

"Oh wow! Look at that plane. Is that ours?" Kagome asked her mom. She had never been in an airport before, much less a plane.

"Yes kagome, speaking of which, we need to board it, now." So Kagome and Sango grabbed their bags. Sango, being a big tomboy had just a simple two green suitcases. Kagome had seven hot pink suitcases with her initials on them.

They rode first class, which was really nice. 'Good-bye Japan' Kagome said as the plane started making its way to the runway.

"MIROKU! How much longer are we going to be on this fucking plane?" a very pissed silver haired hanyou growled. He really was sick of being on the plane. "I am going to ask the flight attendants since _you_ don't know. So he got up and walked to the back of first class. He there found a flight attendant serving some woman. "YO, bitch, how much longer are we gonna be on this fucking plane?" the woman being served covered her sons ears. Two teenagers, not much younger than him, turned around to glare at him.

"I, uh I don't know!" the flight attendant said bowing her head.

"HEY! How dare you talk to a lady like that!" she didn't know what made her do it but Kagome figured she would stand up for the attendant.

"Kaggie, be quiet." Sango whispered.

"EXCUSE me? Who the hell do YOU think you are." The man yelled

"I don't think I know who I am, I KNOW who I am, I am Kagome Higirashi!" she snapped.

"Sir, please sit down, I don't think you should be using language in fron-." The flight attendant started to say before a stern voice interrupted her.

"INUYASHA! Go sit down NOW!" a man with short black hair pulled into a pony tail said. After Inuyasha sat down the man turned back towards sango and her. "I am so sorry; he is just, well I don't know what his problem is. But do forgive him, he shouldn't speak so rudely to such beautiful women such as yourself. By the way, I am Miroku, what are yours?" He said, and as he was saying it Kagome felt something squeeze her butt.

"Ahh!" she screeched jumping into Sango's lap. Her mom looked over the seat to see if she was ok and just rolled her eyes when she saw the young man. 'She has always been really boy shy' she thought.

"You, you urgh you're a pervert!" Kagome yelled as she slapped him hard.

"I am so sorry, my hand, this cursed hand just can't help it." He smirked.

"Well, it better, and I am Kagome. This is sango." She smiled as she gestured towards her friend.

" Pleasure meeting two beauties such as yourselves. Where may you be going?" he said.

" Well, you have to tell us where you're going too, but we are going to Las Angeles." Sango said. She couldn't believe this Adonis was talking to them.

"Funny, me too." He said as he started writing something on Kagome's napkin. "Call me." He said as a speaker came on saying to fasten their seatbelt for landing.

"Wow, LA sounds even better now!" Sango gushed.

"Yeah, LA, here we come." Kagome said mostly to herself

Well what do ya think? I think it is cheesy. Well review please! I'll take all suggestions.

-Blondie3


	2. the beach and the concert

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Inuyasha! (boo-hoo)**

**Authors note: well, idk I might discontinue this story. I hate it. Well on with the fic!**

Chapter 2:

"FINALLY!" kagome said stretching; this was the fifth and final airport they had to be in for the next two months.

"Kagome, we were going to wait to tell you, but I figure I'll tell you now." Kagome's mother said following them to the baggage claim. "Well since we didn't give you much for your birthday, we got you a car!" her mom and brother smiled, Kagome started jumping up and down and screaming, Sango joined in.

"Is she still alive, mom?" Souta asked his mom Kagome had fainted from seeing her new car. It was a black mustang gt with a convertible roof, it had huge chrome spinners on it, and a big stereo system where a back seat should be. The sides had hot pink stripes. And the license plate said 'bad girl'. Sango almost fainted to

"Omigod, my head." Kagome groaned she had landed pretty hard. "Oh thank you mom so much!" she said jumping up and tackling the woman.

"Be home by two." Her mom said prying Kagome's arms off of her.

"But it's already 1:30!" Sango blurted.

"A.M., my dears, that is your curfew. Be good, here's the address to the hotel. Be safe and no being arrested. Kagome your 17 I trust you." And with that her mom and Souta went to pick up their rental.

"You are so lucky to have your mom!" sango said as they cruised down an unfamiliar strip.

"Oh Sango, I'm sure your mother would have bought a car like mine for you. How about we share?" Sango had lost her parents four years ago in a fire. She currently lived with her brother, Kohaku. They had cried together, laughed together, Kagome and her had always gotten along. Kagome didn't mind sharing.

"Really?" sango said smiling.

"Yeah! Hey want to go check out that beach?" Kagome said noticing a very crowded beach.

"Hell yeah! Lets go change in those stalls over there. And let's drive the car up in there to show it off!" Sango yelled. "Hey Kagome, do you think after we leave the beach we can sneak into a club, I have always wanted to go to one?"

"Of course Sango, I love LA already."

"What do you think?" Kagome said coming out of the stall wearing a swimsuit. The swimsuit was a bikini, it was yellow. The bottoms were simple except they had big gold rings holding the back and front together. The top was yellow with a big rose on the left side, it was strappless. The top was very small, if she were to move too much her boobs would topple out. She was wearing white booty shorts over her bottoms, red sunglasses and her long hair was in a very messy bun.

"WOW! I can't believe your mom bought you that." Sango said. She was wearing a purple bikini that was a simple white. It was nothing but strings on the bottoms though. Kagome didn't know. Sango had silver booty shorts on over her bottoms, and white sunglasses. Her hair was down and blowing in the humid breeze.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. And I love your swimsuit! Now let's hit the beach. I'll race you!" So they started running to the car to go on to the beach.

"Whew! I won." Sango said jumping in the driver's seat.

"So!" Kagome said climbing in on the other side.

"What the fuck! I don't want to perform on the beach. Shit, I don't want to perform at all!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother/band manager.

"Get over it!" he said walking past Miroku saying "Get there for six thirty, your performance starts at 7:30."

"Well, I guess we better get going." Miroku said as he grabbed his phone.

Hehe I bet those girls don't know I swiped one of their phones' he thought mischievously. "This must be Kagome's because here is Sango's number." He said mostly to him self as he clicked 'call'.

"NA NA DIVA IS THE FEMALE VERSION OF A HUSTLER, OF A HUSTLER!" Sango's phone went off. "Kagome why are you calling me?" she muttered eyeing Kagome in the ocean water. She clicked the talk button "Hello?"

"Hey Sango, Right?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Miroku, you know from the plane? Well yeah I've got Kagome's phone, I needed to get one of your numbers. Well can you just be at the beach at like seven?"

"Sure, and no problem about kagg's phone, and where do you want to meet on the beach?"

"Oh, um, where the big concert is taking place."

"Concert?"

"Yeah, on second thought, just go where the lights and big crowds are, okay?"

"Sure, see you, bye!"

"Bye babe!" Sango blushed and hung up.

"YO, KAGGS!" Sango yelled to her friend in the water.

"Yeah?" Kagome said coming up to her friend.

"We are going to a concert on the beach tonight, okay?"

"Sure."

"WOW! THIS CONCERT IS HUGE!" Kagome yelled over the crowd.

"YEA!" Sango said, she was looking around for Miroku.

"EXCUSE ME LADIES, THE CONCERT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN,SO GIVE IT UP FOR SHIKON!" a man on the stage boomed. The audience went crazy

"Shikon?" sango said still searching for Miroku. Suddenly a curtain was pulled and there was a dude banging on the drums and a girl on the keyboard. Suddenly Miroku appeared on stage playing a guitar. Then a silver haired boy appeared through an opening in the stage floor with a microphone.

(Miroku and Kouga)

_Hey ,Hey ,Hey, Hey_

(Inuyasha)

_Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue_

_(mir and Kou)  
(Taste it on my tongue)_

_(Miroku)  
The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard_

_(Inuyasha)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye_

_(mir and kou)  
(Oh yeah!)_

_(Kouga)  
There's just one thing would make me say_

_(mir and kou)  
(Oh yeah!)_

_(Inuyasha)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over_

_(Mir and Kou)  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_(Kouga)  
Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white_

_(inu and mir)  
(Stuck in black and white)_

_(Kouga)  
You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a lush_

_(Inuyasha)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye_

_(mir and kou)  
(Oh yeah!)  
(miroku)  
There's just one thing would make me say_

_(inu and kou)  
(Oh yeah!)_

_(Inuyasha)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over_

_(kouga)  
All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you_

_(Miroku)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now I'm sober_

_(inuyasaha)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye_

_(mir and kou)  
(Oh yeah!)  
(Miroku)  
There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over  
(Kou and Mir and inu)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(Kou and Mir and inu)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over!_

"WOW! That was awesome!" and that was how it went the band Shikon played song after song, it wasn't untill ten that sango noticed that the dude on the drums was Miroku. She had figured it out when Kagome had drug her over to get autographs.

"OMG! Miroku, you didn't tell me you were in a band!" she screeched as she went to get her autograph.

"Well, what is wrong with surprises?" he questioned as he stood up to walk over to her.

"Oh nothing, will you sign my swimsuit?" she asked as she cupped her boob.

"I've got a better idea, how about you, me, and the band go clubbing and I give you a personal autograph later." He said huskily in her ear

"Only if Kagome can come." She breathed out.

"Sure, yo Inuyasha, bro, call the limo around." He smiled.

"Um… you wouldn't mind if I rode with Kaggs do you, I don't think she is stable enough to drive by herself." It was true kagome had drank at least eight smeirnoffs and had a few bud lights.

"Why don't we let Ayame ride with her?" he really didn't want. Sangogetting away.

"I'll do it!" Inuyasha said standing up from the autograph table.

" Wow, you of all people, this is a shock!" it was Inuyasha never helped any body.

Inuyasha was walking off with the girl when he noticed something. "Hey, you're that bitch from the plane!" he said.

"And you're the chauvinist pig who is going to drive me to the club." She said clearly not stuttering once.

"You aren't drunk!"

"And you aren't hot, now just get in the car!" she yelled at him.

"You are the biggest bitch ever! But since you aren't drunk, I will be leaving to go to the club and you can find your own way there." He said then stomped off.

"Great, he's gone." She sighed as she edged towards the water. Right as her feet touched the water she felt arms on hers. " GO AWAY INUYAS-" She tried to say but before she could say anything there were lips on hers. A tongue plunged its way into her mouth, she bit it hard causing blood to get all in her mouth. She kicked the man where it counted and ran to her car.

"Oh no you don't you little bitch!" the voice growled as it pulled out a gun.

"Damn bitch, I mean who does she think she is?" Inuyasha growled as he treaded through the sand. Just as he was about to get to the road he heard a loud scream.

"Kagome?" he said as he ran back to see what the commotion was.

What he saw when he got to Kagome made his blood boil; a man was slowly stripping her bathing suit off with a knife taking some skin with it.

"You ain't so tough now bitch" the man spat blood all over her face. Inuyasha saw the man position himself at her entrance and decided to make himself noticed. "Yo, you fucking queer, put the girl down now!" he said. He didn't know why but seeing this man attempting to rape that girl made his demon side roar.

"Come over here and make me!" (I'm too lazy to write the fight out but Inuyasha gets torn up pretty bad but still wins, they are now in the car)

Choked sobs were coming from the passenger's seat. Inuyasha didn't know what to do; he hated to see girls cry. "Please stop crying." He said in the smoothest voice he could muster.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" but her blubbering stopped her from talking any more.

He tried to put his arm around her but his phone started going off "WHO'S AFRAID OF THE BIG FAT BITCH, BIG FAT BITCH, WHO'S AFRAID OF THE BIG FAT BIT-" Inuyasha stopped it before it continued. It was kikyo, his super model girlfriend. He sighed, "Hello kikyo."

"Hey baby, can you come over tonight, I saw your concert; it deserves a congratulations." She said huskily

"As much fun as that sounds, I've got stuff to do today, but meet me at the Starlight room at six o'clock tomorrow, okay babe?" He had a surprise for her

"Sure, I'll see you then, bye." She hung up right as her real boyfriend came into her room bloody.

Wellll????? Whatcha think? Review

-Blondie 3


	3. Inuyasha's house

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!! There I said it (goes and runs of and cries in a corner)**

**A/N: Well this is the third Chappie, I hope you like it. Inu&kags forever!**

**Chapter 3: Inuyasha's house**

** "**What the fuck am I supposed to do with her?" Inuyasha had been arguing with Miroku for about an hour.

"You said you already put her on the couch to sleep right? We'll just get Sango to call Kagome's mom, tell her that none of us were stable enough to drive, and that we all bunked down at Ayame's for the night." Inuyasha took a glance over at the bitch (aka Kagome) she was breathing hard and whimpering in her sleep.

"Fine, she can stay here, but you have to buy me a new couch. You also have to personally make sure that Kikyo gets a sincere apology from this bitch for ruining our night plans." He really did want to go over there now but he couldn't leave Kagome.

"Done and done, we'll pick her up at, like, ten, okay?" Miroku didn't wait for an answer, he hung up after that to go dance with Sango.

"Inuyasha, could you please take me to my car?" a small little voice whispered behind him.

"No, go lay back down you aren't going any where!" 'When did she wake up?' he thought to himself as he went to go get her a blanket from the closet.

"I am not trying to leave you bastard. I need some clothes, your shirt just ain't gonna cover it." She said. 'sure she was out of energy, but she can still insult me?' he thought as he threw some blankets down.

"Fine, I'll bring you the clothes. Where are they?" he asked picking up her keys.

"Um, just bring me the littlest bag and the two biggest and we'll be fine." She said laying back down.

He walked out to the car and unlocked the trunk. 'Wow, nice rims' he thought eyeing the spinners. He slowly walked to the front of the car and popped the hood. 'whoa' he thought. The car looked normal besides the fact that it had two 500hp engines (I don't even know if that is possible, but get over it. It is in there) The car was obviously built for street racing. He closed the hood and went back to the trunk and took out the three suitcases she requested. 'Damn, how long is she staying in LA?' he thought, the two biggest bags easily weighed about 75 pounds each. While the littlest weighed about 50.

"Here, what do you keep in there? Rocks?" he asked popping his shoulder blades.

"Where's your nearest bathroom?" she asked ignoring his questions. She looked around the dimly lit room. From what she could tell, she was in a mansion, a big one. She turned around to get a good look at the room she was in.

There was a huge glass fish tank on one wall holding rare fish that were swimming around. The walls held random decorations and pictures of people she didn't know. On another wall there was a huge built in flat screen that took up almost the whole wall. There were huge white leather couches in the center facing each other. Then there was a hanging chair that hung from the ceiling, it could have held her whole family and her inside of it. The coffee table was in between the couches, it was nothing but glass. The little table had magazines of Inuyasha all over them. There were side tables on the ends of the couches. They each had a huge lamp on them; they also were glass and were covered with beer bottles. She looked down to see that she was standing on white wooden floor. There was also a rug a (you guessed it) white one.

"So, you live in an ihome?" (Just incase you don't know what that is, it is a home that is made up of nothing but white (white furniture, dishes, décor, etc.).) She was getting dizzy staring at the all white.

"It's just the living room. I didn't redo the house after they ,urm, left." He didn't want to tell her that his parents died when he was only thirteen. He stuck his hand into his pocket while watching the fascinated girl. When he felt the little velvet box in there he took it out eyeing it.

"Soo…who yah gonna ask?" she was sitting right next to him.

"1. How did you get over here so fast 2. None of your damn business!" He didn't know why he was gonna marry Kikyo he just felt that he owed it to her. Kikyo had helped him go through all the shit he dealt with since his parents had died. She deserved to get a thank you.

"No need to be so rude, bastard. And if that's all you got to say I'm going to go find the bathroom now." She said gathering up her three suitcases.

"Wait, can I ask you something?" he asked, he was so nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I've been going out with the same girl for six years and I want to, you know, pop the question. I need help; I just don't know how to ask."

"If you truly love her and she loves you back, she'll say yes. Heck as long as you two have been dating, yall are probably already like a bitter old couple. So where is she tonight?"

"I guess your right, and she lives in her home not mine."

"You are weird, she's your girlfriend, she should have moved in by now." And with that she went to find the bathroom.

"FUCK!!" she screamed. She was officially lost. She noticed the sun coming up through the dark halls windows. The whole right side was nothing but a big window overlooking a beautiful tropical forest, and then the beach. She suddenly just dropped all her bags, she was still in Inuyasha's shirt, which was smelly and bloody from last nights adventure. When she went around the corner, she bumped right into a tall man. He had brown hair and glistening green eyes.

"Oh, hi, who are you? My name's Hojo." He smiled sweetly and stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Kagome; do you think you could show me to a bathroom?" She really hoped he could help her.

"Yeah, of course, by the way, I am director of security, and seer over the maids."

"You have a lot of work around here then?"

"Not really, when every one else is up I could give you some introductions and a tour?"

"Of course." They rounded another hall of the same floor; they then came across a glass elevator.

"Just click the 7 floor button, and then take a left then about six doors on the left down is the master bath. Be careful in there, you might get lost." The elevator door opened, "Meet me here at eight for your tour okay?" She nodded then pulled herself and her suitcases into the elevator.

"Okay, left, left, four, five, six. This should be it." She slowly opened the door expecting to see a bathroom. Instead she opened the door to a massive room. It had black walls. It had a huge flat screen and a huge stereo. There was a big balcony overlooking the ocean. Then there was a huge bed, and in this bed was a sleeping hanyou. 'It's funny, he looks so peaceful when in real life, he is the exact opposite' she smiled. The balcony doors were open and a humid breeze blew in causing a stray hair to fly onto his face. She slowly grabbed it and tucked it behind his ear. When he stirred she quickly ran out of his room. 'That was close' she thought going into the next room.

When she opened the door, her eyes widened at the bathroom. The walls were fish tanks with dolphins and colorful fish. The bathtub was pretty much a heated hot tub, except it had water sprinkling from the ceiling. The sink was covered with hair products. It had a big mirror in front. The sink itself was water coming out of a glass tube/pipe and into a big glass bowl. The shower was a big glass stand-up one. There was a 72" plasma.

She was in heaven as she sunk into the tub. She grabbed a remote lying on the side and turned the TV on. It was on some channel that had nothing but gossip on celebrities. There was a perky blonde haired lady, and sitting next to her was a girl with dark hair. She looks a lot like me' Kagome thought listening.

(TV host: Macy McAllister **bold **Kikyo regular)

"**So every one in America is talking about you and Inuyasha's affair. You say this is your six year anniversary?"**

"Yes, Macy, and Inuyasha is going to meet me at the Starlight Restaurant. I think he is going to ask me the big question."

"**OO, are you going to say yes?"**

"I don't know. I don't think I am ready for marriage. Yet, on the other hand, I love him so much! What do you think Macy?"

"**What girl wouldn't say yes to Inuyasha Taishio, the world's most wanted Bachelor?"**

"I suppose your right, and I better take him before some other bitch does. And I will make sure to post how all of this went down on twitter! Thank you Macy, for having me on your show." She hugged Macy, and then it went to a commercial break.

"That's the bitch he wants to marry?" she was dumbfounded. That skank was thinking about saying no! She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice when a very groggy Inuyasha entered the bathroom.

'Need to brush my teeth' was the first thought Inuyasha had that morning. He slowly got out of the bed and went next door to the bathroom. When he walked in the smell of cherry blossoms and the sound of the sponge bob theme song hit him. "What the hell?" There he saw kagome taking a bubble bath in his bathtub. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Inu-, Inuyasha, what are you doing in here?" she instinctively went to cover her chest.

"What am I doing in here?! This is MY bathroom! What are you doing in here?!" He really needed to piss and he had bad morning breath. But instead of taking care of those problems, he had to argue with this bitch.

"Just turn around!" when he did she wrapped herself up in a towel and got out. "THERE, your highness." She said walking to the sink.

"Get OUT!"

"OH! And where will I go? I don't suppose you have a changing room up here?" he smirked and picked her up "PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed. He grabbed her suitcases in the other hand and walked to his room. He threw her on his bed, and then walked back into the bathroom. She picked her suitcase up and threw it on the bed. She picked out a swimsuit. It was purple; it had polka dots all over it. It was strapless. She then put a simple strapless white sun dress on. She then began to blow dry her hair; she then curled it. After she curled it she put some purple and silver extensions in. She pulled it in a side ponytail; it tumbled over her left shoulder. She put on some purple sunglasses and flip-flops. She put on mascara and purple eye shadow, and then added some watermelon lip gloss. 'Not too bad' she thought, posing in front of his big closet door mirror. She heard her Iphone playing a familiar tune and realized that her mom just texted her. _Are you okay?_ When she replied yes, her mom stopped texting

Inuyasha had just finished spiking his hair (yes he has short messy hair). He was now walking back to his room. When he opened the door he saw Kagome texting some one. "Who ya talkin' to?"

"Humph!" she crossed her arms and then walked past him out of the room.

"Fine! Be that way bitch!" he then walked into his closet to get dressed. He put on some plaid red and black boxers and then some black skinny jeans and a red muscle shirt. He threw on some tennis shoes. He put his signature diamond stud 'I' in his left ear and walked out the door.

"And this is where the band…and this…" she was bored already and this was only the second room.

"DING-DONG!" the doorbell rang. Thank kami that we are by the door I thought as I opened it. There was Sango in the arms of Miroku, next to them were some people I didn't know but recognized them from the concert.

"KAGGIE!" Sango jumped up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Sango, What's up Miroku. And I'm sorry, but I don't know you two." She said gesturing towards the two wolf demons.

"Oh," The guy rushed forward, "I'm Kouga, That's Ayame, and may I say that you are one mighty fine bitch." He smiled as he went to blow into her ear.

"EXCUSE me?" she slapped him and then gestured for them all to follow her inside.

"Um, Kagome, right?" the other girl asked as she came forward. She was a red-head. She had beautiful green eyes. She was very pretty.

"Yeah! And you're Ayame, correct?"

"Yup! We're having a band meeting today! Soo… what did you and Inuyasha do last night?" she giggled and Kagome blushed madly.

"We had crazy sex and then some more!" she said sarcastically as she walked away towards the kitchen. She heard laughter coming from the living room.

"Yo! Inuyasha, you move fast!" Kouga yelled as he ran down the stairs. "I mean, sure, she's hot but you didn't have to get into her pants that fast." He said laughing.

"I was being sarcastic!" Kagome said coming out of the kitchen with a banana smoothie.

"I don't know what that dick head is talking about, but where is Sesshomaru?" The others were now being serious.

"He'll be here any minute." Miroku said.

"I'm here," Sesshomaru said dully as he came through the front door.

"Well we can start recording." And so they all went to the recording studio.

"Kagome, we can go home now, they are done." Sango said shaking the entranced Kagome.

"I wanna record something." She said getting up.

"Um, Mr. Sesshomaru? Can I sing a song?" she gave him the puppy dog eyes and he couldn't help but say yes.

"How do I do this?" she said putting the earphones on.

"Just sing." Sesshomaru said boredly.

"Um, I need some help singing this song, could one of you boy-." She asked but was interrupted by Kouga.

"I'll do it!"

"O…kay?" So they began to sing:

(kouga)

_Are you ready?  
If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
(Kagome)  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

We flyin' first class up in the sky  
We flyin' first class, livin' the life  
In the fast lane and I won't change  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy

The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy  
The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
By the glamorous, ooh the flossy, flossy

Wear them gold and diamonds rings, all them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines, shoppin' for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens, magazines and boogie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine, I'm no queen, I'm no machine

I still go to Taco Bell, drive through, raw, yeah  
I don't care, I'm still real, no matter how many records I'll sell  
After the show, after the Grammy's I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang and now I'm

First class up in the sky  
Flyin' first class, livin' my life  
In the fast lane and I won't change  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy

The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy  
The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy

_  
I got problems up to here, I got people in my ear  
Tellin' me these crazy things that I don't want to know(fuck yall)  
I got money in the bank and I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank, thank you really though_

'Cause I remember yesterday when I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that'd be really cool  
Yeah, it's been a long road and the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know

G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

We flyin' first class up in the sky  
Flyin' first class, livin' my life  
In the fast lane and I won't change  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy

The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy  
The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy

When she finished every body had their mouths hung open. "Was I really that bad?" she asked. When every body laughed at her she almost went and cried untill Sesshomaru stepped forward and said

"Welcome to the band."

Well that's chapter 3 please review and tell me what you think! I'll take all suggestions!

-_Blondie _ 3


End file.
